


please stay (don't go away)

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: burnkink, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Frottage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Fiona are willing to do anything to keep Sam on the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please stay (don't go away)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: double penetration

Note: an AU for 6.14

* * *

Michael and Fiona had never seen Sam this upset before.

They _had_ seen Sam upset before. But usually when he was upset he'd drink water instead of beer or a mojito. This time, Sam was frozen to the edge of his bed in Schmitt's house. 

"He's still upset over Elsa," Fiona said quietly to Michael. "Doesn't seem like anything can improve his mood. Should we talk to him?"

Michael nodded. 

The two walked into Sam's room.

"What do you want?" Sam said.

"We know that our plans to get out of Miami are affecting your relationship with Elsa," Fiona said. 

"I have feelings for her, Fi. We were just getting serious."

"You've said that about a lot of women."

"Fi."

Fiona looked at Michael. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with you to Argentina. Elsa needs me."

"Sam," Michael said, "I don't want you to leave, and I don't want you to get arrested by Riley."

"What am I going to do without Elsa?"

"What are we going to do without _you?"_

"You want me to stay too, Fi?"

"Even if you weren't my friend, I was taught to never leave a comrade behind. By Michael, since the IRAs never had a solder's creed, but still. Is there anything we can do to try to get you to stay, Sam?"

Sam grinned. "Anything?"

Michael and Fiona nodded. 

"Well, there _is_ something you two can do for me." He started rubbing his cock through his pants.

Fiona started stroking Sam's cock. "Let me take care of that for you." 

They both smiled at each other.

 

"Oh, there you are!" Fiona said.

Sam was erect and naked. He was lying on one of Schmidt's beds naked. His head was hanging over one of the edges of the bed. Michael and Fiona were also naked; Michael was near Sam's head while Fiona was near his feet. 

"I was afraid I couldn't find it." 

"Gee, I wonder what's hidden in your--"

"Shh. Let me work my magic, Sam. You've got other things to worry about."

While Fiona was stroking Sam's cock, Michael was stroking his own cock. 

Both Sam and Michael were beginning to breathe heavier as they were growing harder. Once Sam ejaculated pre-come, Fiona slid a condom onto him. 

"So glad this didn't get wasted on a rifle barrel," Fiona said before licking the underside of Sam's cock.

Michael slid a condom on himself. "Sam, are you ready?"

"Yeah, Mikey. Let me have it before Tinkerbell makes me lose my mind down here."

Sam opened his mouth. Michael put his cock in Sam's mouth. He thrust slowly inside of it. 

Meanwhile, Fiona moved on to deep-throating Sam, stroking the base of his cock with her fingers.

Every so often, Michael would break from thrusting inside Sam's mouth, to allow him to breathe. Then he thrust inside Sam's mouth again, enjoying the tightness and warmth of Sam's throat against his cock. 

Fiona's throat caused Sam to come first. Michael stopped thrusting as Sam groaned while coming into his condom and Fiona stroked his come out. As Fiona was taking off Sam's condom, Michael came into his condom and Sam's throat. Michael took his cock out of Sam's mouth, stroked out any leftover ejaculate and disposed of his condom.

"Sam," Michael said, "we can do anything else to make sure you stay with us."

"I might take you up on that, Mikey, but I don't think I can handle that right now."

"Are you still going back to Elsa?" Fiona asked. "After all we've done? And you're lucky I'm a lady that doesn't tell secrets."

Sam laughed. "Heck no. If I can get that from the two of you, why am I going to stay with Elsa for the money? I'm going to stay with you and make sure Mikey still honors his rain check. Why don't you do something with him while I recover? Oh, I don't know, lick his chest, kiss his feet, have him eat you out or something."

Michael and Fiona looked at each other.

"We can do it standing, Michael. I'll need you to get on your knees."

Michael nodded and walked to a standing Fiona on his knees.


End file.
